


Зов

by Limlis



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limlis/pseuds/Limlis
Summary: Она поет ему из глубины моря. Она никогда не оставляет его в одиночестве. Она рассказывает ему истории, виновницей которых стала
Kudos: 2





	Зов

**Author's Note:**

> из канона Dishonored взят мир и атмосфера больше, чем события игр. но канон все же времен первой игры: мрачный портовый город, чума, крысы, экономический упадок, торжество смерти и болезни.  
> метка AU стоит именно в контексте Rammstein, канон игры старалась соблюдать  
> данный фанфик написан под очень сильным впечатлением от двух композиций:  
> первая из саундтрека к первой части игры: https://youtu.be/ZNH6bE6Hr78 , вторая - инструментальная версия Nebel: https://youtu.be/brOAq1zp_5A   
> очень рекомендую их послушать

Из глубины опять доносилось пение. Это было хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем когда кусок кости снова горячо шептал ему что-то непонятное, лежа на прикроватной тумбочке. Хотя Тилль точно помнил, что отправлял это нечто — раскаленное и пульсирующее в руках, запутывающее его сознание в черной вязи знаков — прямиком в морские волны. Когда вода смыкалась с тихим плеском и багряный комок с каждым мгновением становился все чернее, опускаясь глубже на дно — пение становилось тише. Но после Тиллю всегда снились кошмары, и он просыпался весь в поту на своей кровати — сырой и неприятно холодной настолько, что даже тлеющий камин не мог помочь ему согреться. Согреться не помогало вообще ничего. И тогда приходилось выходить на балкон, смотреть подолгу в сторону залива, прислушиваясь к ночной тишине и успокаивая отчаянно стучащее сердце.

Тишина, впрочем, никогда не была полной, всеобъемлющей. Где-то громыхали вагоны, груженные очередными трупами, с окраин города раздавались крики несчастных, обрамленные звуками взрывов и выстрелов, внизу, под балконом, пищали и чем-то неприятно хрустели крысы, шлепая своими маленькими лапками по влажным булыжникам мостовой.

И Тилль снова слышал пение. И сердце его умеряло свой неровный, торопливый стук. А вечером, по возвращении домой, на тумбочке вновь лежала она — немного неровная, с выдавленными в кажущейся обманчиво мягкой кремово-белой поверхности уродливыми черными линиями, складывающимися в загадочный символ. Металлические крепления по краям были такими ржавыми, что казались заляпанными китовьей кровью, и каждый раз Тилль думал, что вот-вот железки рассыпятся рыжими хлопьями от легкого дуновения сквозняка. Но стоило прикоснуться к ним — и пальцы обжигало холодом. Крепления только казались хрупкими, на деле же цепко удерживая в своих тисках кость, помогая взгляду уткнуться прямо в центр метки, чтобы после падать, падать глубже в эту чернильную, наполненную удушливым запахом горелого, бездну.

Поэтому раз за разом Тилль, спускаясь по пустынным улицам, минуя стены и совершенно озверевших, озлобленных и уставших стражников, возвращался к докам, бережно прижимая к себе поющий и багровеющий кусочек этой самой бездны. Прикрыв полой куртки, прижав к самому сердцу и обвив сверху руками для надежности, он нес чужое сердце к грязной и затхлой воде, чтобы швырнуть его после куда-нибудь подальше, надеясь, что в этот раз оно не вернется.

Тилль перевел дыхание, возвращаясь из воспоминаний, и обернулся. В комнате неярко чадила свеча, освещая скудную обстановку. Кровать, стол, стул, покосившийся шкаф в углу… Мебель была старой, скрипящей, как ржавая лебедка, но Тиллю не было до этого дела. Большую часть года комната все равно стояла закрытой, и тут не было никого и ничего, кроме пыли. По крайней мере Тилль, по возвращении с маяка, старался не обращать внимания на следы ног на давным-давно выгоревших половицах, которые никто не начищал вот уже лет десять. Красть у него было нечего, кроме, быть может, консервов и старого латунного подсвечника. Конечно, возможно было и такое, что таинственный посетитель охотился вовсе не за подсвечником… Что ж, Тилль мог только пожелать удачи. И умолять забрать у него этот осколок бездны, лезущий ему в голову своими щупальцами, и рассказывающий истории, которые ему были не нужны.

Поплотнее запахнувшись в куртку, он сел за стол. Свет в столь ранний час в его комнатушке горел не просто так: едва под Тиллем скрипнул стул, как взгляд его тут же уткнулся в лист бумаги. Желтый, с потрепанными краями и редкими кляксами растертого грифеля, лист примерно на треть был исписан угловатым, прыгающим почерком. Тиллю никогда не доставало терпения писать ровно и красиво, а еще он подозревал, что делает слишком много ошибок в словах, и будь его отец, и научивший его грамоте, жив — Тилль наверняка бы получил увесистую затрещину. Отец всегда учил обращаться со столь ценными материалом, как бумага, бережно и аккуратно, но старый ублюдок давно умер, и Тиллю, признаться, никогда не было особого дела до его нравоучений. Мысли толпились в голове, бились одна об другую, вызывая удушливую, тяжелую и ломящую боль в висках, и ему хотелось поскорее выплеснуть их, выблевать на желтоватую и шелестящую страницу, тем самым откупаясь и давая себе еще немного времени.

 _Она снова поет мне со дна… Сегодня я сам слышал разговор стражников… Сто двадцать тел только за эти сутки_ _…_

Где же это.

_Эликсиры разбавляют… продают втридорога… Я опять нашел ее возле… Они работали на китобойном судне._

Вот оно.

Тилль возбужденно заерзал. Ему не терпелось продолжить. Минута за минутой заполнять пустое место листа карандашными росчерками, наслаждаясь тем, как желтизна перекрывалась серостью — совсем как этот город на рассвете, когда робкое солнце пыталось обелить заляпанные грязью улицы, прогнать крыс и стереть пятна крови. И терпело поражение. Потому что грязь и серость уже никогда Дануолл не покинут, и он захлебнется в собственных испражнениях, злобе и страхе его горожан, в жадности и подлости его правителей. Останутся только крысы и черепичные крыши, отзывающиеся звоном в ответ на капли дождя, пока не пропадет и это: пока стены домов окончательно не развалятся, подмытые водой, а крысы не уйдут или не умрут, сожрав тут все живое.

Тилль зажмурился, с силой сжимая веки и сдавливая голову руками. Затем медленно осторожно распрямился, переводя дыхание.

Он не мог сесть за письмо сейчас. Сегодня ему отбывать на маяк, и провизия с топливом уже были закуплены — тюки с бочками ожидали своего времени в одном из портовых складов. Там было все необходимое для комфортного проживания и поддержания маяка в рабочем состоянии на срок даже больший, чем полгода — Тилль никогда не жаловался на работу и понимал, что устроился вполне тепло. Единственное и едва ли не самое важное, чем его не снабжали — это табак. Конечно, работы на острове хватало, но перед закатом, пока на море еще не опустилась непроглядно-черная ночь, Тилль любил попыхтеть немного трубкой, пуская в соленый и влажный воздух плотные дымные кольца. Табачный туман уходил вверх, к небу, пересыпанному мелкими звездами, видимыми сквозь прорехи в тучах, мешался там с облаками и брызгами от высоких волн, и Тилль ненадолго переводил дух. Пока шумело море, вгрызаясь в каменное основание острова, и пока трещал табак в его трубке — пения он не слышал. А затем наступало время, когда Тиллю нужно было по десять раз за ночь подняться от кладовой до маячной комнаты и обратно, и после еще выше — в фонарный отсек, к сердцу маяка. Там пение было громче всего, там Бездна уговаривала его шагнуть вниз, к мокрым скалам и рычащей белой пене.

_Они работали на китобойном судне. Они однажды поймали кита. И внутри него была бездна._

Тилль затряс головой — грифельные росчерки плыли и путались перед глазами, он слышал тонкий писк и низкий гул, и не понимал, где находится. Тяжело, со скрипом отодвинув стул, он резко встал из-за стола, едва не опрокидывая подсвечник. Огонек на конце фитиля взметнулся обиженно и яростно, на мгновение делая тени резче, а пятна света — ярче, и Тилль медленно сдавил пальцами всю голову целиком, опасаясь, что та сейчас просто расколется надвое. Ему нужен был свежий воздух, морская соль на губах, крики чаек… Ему нужно было к морю.

Тилль шел по брусчатой дороге в сторону порта. Отправляться было еще рано — его всегда отвозили на маяк только после полудня. Капитан умело лавировал среди валунов, небольших клочков суши и куч мусора, то тут, то там показывающихся из воды каналов, пока наконец они не оказывались за городом, посреди изменчивых волн. Где глубина манила прохладой, и брызги жалили открытую кожу ледяными укусами диковинных морских тварей.

В порту его уже ждали. Порт был сердцем этого проклятого города, его гротескным отражением: с четкими, жирно обведенными углем пороками в виде шлюх и бандитов самых разных мастей, и сияющими золотом дорогими тканями, изящными статуэтками из мрамора и кремовой кости. Порт жил своей жизнью, был не просто сердцем города — был отдельным городом, со своей властью и законами. Сюда прибывали корабли богачей из Карнаки, пестро разукрашенные и увитые искусной резьбой, здесь швартовались убитые и грязные небольшие рыболовецкие суда, провонявшие кишками и солью, пришедшие аж с Тивии с жирной, северной рыбой в сетях. И каждый из них платил налог не только в городскую казну, но и на лапу местным авторитетам, чтобы не обнаружить нож под ребрами, едва сойдя по трапу на берег.

Тилль тоже подкармливал этого разжиревшего, неповоротливого кракена — табак, что он курил, достать было тяжело в обычных легальных лавках, поэтому раздобыть его можно было только в порту. И только за определенную сумму, лишь часть из которой оседала в кармане щуплого и проворного продавца.

Не таясь солнца и не прячась по переулкам, они остановились посреди набережной. Вода тут была затхлой, тягучей, зеленой, с плавающими в ней каким-то непонятными ошметками то ли рыб, то ли раздувшихся трупов, но Тилль едва смог оторвать от нее взгляд. Пение не умолкало ни на секунду. Кажется, оно становилось все ближе.

В руку ему ткнулся увесистый мешочек, похожий, но куда более тяжелый, перекочевал в руку торговцу.

— Сегодня? — голос у торговца был скрипучий, неприятный. То ли пропитый, то ли продутый северными ветрами.

Тилль только кивнул. Сегодня. Сегодня уже его встретит рык волн и дрожание старых досок лачуги, прилипшей к стене маяка — его дома на ближайшие полгода. Тилль не знал, почему эта компания заставляет смотрителей дежурить посменно. И не хотел вдаваться в подробности, какими бы мрачными они не были.

— Ежели что — присылай весточку. Часть у меня всегда отложена для тебя, — торговец любовно огладил скрытый полой куртки мешочек, затем растянул губы в неприятной улыбке и быстро пошел прочь, оставляя Тилля одного смотреть на первые лучи солнца.

_Он не доживет до утра. Солнце уже выглянуло? Он умрет раньше, чем оно покажется полностью._

Тилль поежился, крепко зажмурился, но все равно услышал. Услышал тихий вскрик, бульканье крови, хрипы, звон монет, топот ног… Дети в этом городе тоже умели убивать. Убивать, чтобы не сдохнуть от голода.

В свою комнату он заходил с опаской. Не хотел вновь увидеть на тумбочке ее… Но тумбочка была пуста, а свеча в подсвечнике почти догорела. Тилль перевел дыхание, снял с плеч теплую накидку с заскорузлым от грязи нижним краем. Подумав и посмотрев на мешочек, все же достал из уже упакованных вещей трубку… Табак вначале совершенно не хотел разгораться, и Тилль нахмурился, раздосадованный, что торговец мертв, а деньги украдены — не с кого спрашивать, но в конце концов густой и плотный дым окутал его с головой, и никотиновая горечь обожгла горло, принося удовлетворение. Неспешно Тилль выкурил полную трубку — солнце как раз успело подняться над городом, и теперь нужды в свече не было. Задумчиво Тилль смотрел на листок, освещенный пятном света, падающим из окна. Еще из окна тянуло тухлыми помоями и голосами стражников, а тихий треск табака заглушал тихое сейчас, под солнцем, далекое пение. Тилль почувствовал, что вполне способен и не брать в руки карандаш… Но какой в этом смысл, если ночью его все равно разбудит шепот?

Выбив из трубки остатки табака, он вновь засунул ее в тюк с вещами, подвинулся ближе к столу, беря в пальцы карандаш.

_Они работали на китобойном судне. Они однажды поймали кита. И внутри него была бездна. Она застряла у кита между ребрами, у самого громадного сердца, впиваясь в жесткие мышцы и мешая тому биться. Перемазанная темной кровью, в ошметках плоти, вросшая в жир и мышцы, она будто была частью кита, еще одной костью или органом. Ржавые крепления, пожелтевшая белизна, когда её отмыли, черный рисунок, выдавленный посередине когда-то еще очень давно, до начала времен, до того, как зажглось солнце. — Посмотри, какая красивая, Пауль!_

Пауль с сомнением посмотрел на своего друга, собутыльника и просто собрата-китобоя Кристофа. С большим сомнением. Эта странная штука в руках Кристофа, которого все звали просто Шнайдером, его пугала. Она была странной, от нее по коже растекался могильный холод, и Пауль не понимал, как она могла попасть внутрь кита, да еще и к самому сердцу. Но Кристоф смотрел на нее, широко распахнув голубые, наивные глаза: с восторгом, с каким-то странным восхищением, и Пауль поддался. Позволил спрятать безделушку, никому ничего не сказал о находке, и Кристоф оставил ее себе. Побелевшая желтизна, ржавчина креплений, чернильная бездна линий. Она была пугающей, мертвой, безжизненной, она сулила неприятности. Темными ночами, наполненными шумом шторма, тесно прижавшись к Паулю, Кристоф говорил, что она шепчет ему что-то, и что ему снятся странные сны. Каналы, по колено заполненные речным илом, жемчужные раковины и кривые ножи с обсидианового цвета ручками.

Пауль коротко касался губами остро пахнущего виска Кристофа и уговаривал вернуть безделушку морю обратно. Кристоф улыбался и умолял Пауля потерпеть. Они вернутся на сушу, продадут эту странную штуку и будут жить на вырученные деньги не зная забот. Вместе. Навсегда.

Их связь была постыдной, порицаемой, запретной — и от того не менее сладкой. Сладкой настолько, насколько сладкими для Пауля были губы Кристофа — и не важно, что они ели одну и ту же солонину, запивая ее одним и тем же разбавленным водой кислым пивом. Кристоф был забавный, он заразительно смеялся, всегда был готов встать на защиту, с ним было легко и его смертельное смущение в мгновение ока сменялось опьяняющей откровенностью, похотью и бесстыдством. У него были голубые глаза, которые так сильно напоминали Паулю прозрачные воды далеких теплых краев, в которых ему однажды довелось побывать. В одну из ночей голубое стало черным. Мертвым и безжизненным. Глубоким настолько, что падать туда можно было бесконечно. Пауль думал, что нет ничего страшнее волны, тянущей на дно, которого не видно, когда вода смыкается над головой и даже непонятно, где же она сомкнулась. В ту ночь Пауль узнал, что есть кое-что пострашнее. Бездна, разговаривающая с ним через Кристофа. И нее. Ее нужно было вернуть морю. Но Кристоф шепнул ему что-то — непонятное, неизвестное — страшное предзнаменование, ужасающе закричал и затем упал на грязный пол.

Его лихорадило трое суток — и потом тоже лихорадило, но их ссадили в ближайшем порту на сушу, и команде уже не было до них никакого дела. Им заплатили сущие гроши — гораздо меньше той суммы, на которую они договаривались. Пауль хотел продать ее или выбросить, но Кристоф не разжимал пальцы, бредил и шептал что-то. Он не открывал глаз, и Пауль боялся, что они все еще черные. На те жалкие гроши, что удалось сторговать у капитана, Пауль снял им комнату и прикупил немного еды. Денег больше не было. Кристоф бредил. Пауль ненавидел ее всей душой. Это она отняла у него Кристофа, это она шептала его забавно изогнутыми губами страшные проклятия. Вместе и навсегда. Кристоф открыл глаза, и они были голубыми. Он больше не сжимал ее пальцами — они навсегда уже были безвольными, слабыми, истончившимися от лихорадки. По голубому глазу ползала муха, во втором копошились личинки. Обессиленный, Пауль лег рядом, и сладость окутала его вновь, как когда-то давно, когда они оба еще были живы.

_Вместе и навсегда._

Тилль спрятал лицо в дрожащих ладонях. Затем нерешительно посмотрел на исписанный лист. Ему понадобится еще. Есть еще истории, которые нужно рассказать. Пение заставляло его задыхаться, и солнце уже готовилось перевалить на вторую половину небосвода, отмеряя полдень. Пора. Ему нужно было собираться. На нетвердых ногах он прошелся по комнате, переводя дыхание. Осмотрелся, будто впервые. Все было по-старому: старая, скрипучая мебель, пыль, запас свечей и консервов. В шкафу была еще бумага. Будто подгоняемый кем-то, Тилль схватил желтые листы с полки, аккуратно затем складывая их и запихивая в тюк. Туда же последовал мешочек с табаком. Взяв из ящика ключ от комнаты и подхватив на плечи тюк, Тилль вышел, запер дверь и привычно уже спрятал ключ в треснувшей кладке стены. На старое место, куда и всегда прятал много раз до этого.

Под теплым солнцем запах тухлятины стал и вовсе невыносимым. Навстречу Тиллю спешили редкие прохожие. Некоторые еще не утратили надежды разжиться хотя бы одной склянкой эликсира, надеясь спасти своих кашляющих, задыхающихся детей. Другие отчаялись уже выживать, красть еду и воду, и специально шныряли по темным переулкам, чтобы наткнуться на плакальщиков и поскорее сдохнуть. Тилль, в принципе, понимал и тех, и других. Он знал, что вчера Убийца в маске настиг леди Бойл — об этом жужжал весь город, каждая крыса в каждом подвале шуршала об этом своими маленькими лапками. Дануолл захлебывался кровью: обычных горожан и богатеев, власть имущих и простых бедняков, которые решали только то, в какой канаве они будут сегодня спать. Убийца лютовал, головы летели с плеч, люди давились собственной блевотой, и все летело к Чужому в бездну.

Тилль пошатнулся, ухватился за стену ладонью — перед глазами снова мелькнул образ: высокий, молодой парень с вьющимися волосами, длинным носом, забавно изогнутыми губами[1] — его глаза были чернее ночи и он шептал Тиллю что-то, отчаянно зовя за собой.

Благо, уже показались стройные ряды складов, и Тилль ускорил шаг, обходя лужицы крови, оказавшейся здесь по вине рыболовов. Тихо плескалась вода где-то неподалеку, волнуя бахрому водорослей, прилепившихся к каменным плитам берега. Баркас, скорее всего, уже ждал его в условленном месте, и капитан был готов вести его и его пожитки к маяку. Снова ужасно хотелось курить, но Тилль решил, что может потерпеть до наступления вечера, когда будет уже в своей лачуге, когда маяк будет гореть, прорезая тьму лучом света.

Несколько молчаливых и грязных типов, которых, скорее всего, нашли у ближайшего паба, пропахшего прогорклым маслом и подгоревшими сухарями, споро грузили на баркас ящики с керосином и ворванью, провизией и инструментами, которые могли бы понадобиться смотрителю. Закинув на капитанский мостик свой личный нехитрый скарб, Тилль уселся на один из ящиков, прикрепленный к остальным и к бортам баркаса, и достал лист с карандашом. Он больше не мог терпеть. Невыносимо хотелось курить.

_Ее нашли. Отмыли от трупной вони и гнили и выставили на красивой подставке на красивой витрине из тонкого стекла. Город, куда она попала, был южным, жарким. Там не было промозглой сырости, но была духота, и смрад, и полчища насекомых, откладывающих еще в живую плоть свои яйца. Это было идеальное для нее место. Она подзывала к себе случайных прохожих блеском отполированных граней, и прохожие останавливались и подолгу глазели на нее. А потом ее купили._

Рихарда эта странная безделушка привлекла сразу. Она была очень диковинной и необычной, будто сделанная не людскими руками. Завораживающая. Прекрасная. Он бы хотел быть на нее похожим. Точно так же привлекать взгляды случайных прохожих, завладевать вниманием и получать все это внимание в свое безраздельное пользование. Рихард был красив, Рихард любил красивые вещи, Рихард хотел жить среди красивых вещей в красивом доме. Рихард жаждал славы.

Он был музыкантом. Не бедным, как предполагали завистники, но и отнюдь не богатым — таким, каким он сам хотел быть. Его приглашали играть в заведения с достаточно пристойной репутацией, но сам Рихард мечтал играть в домах у господ, в домах виконтов и баронов, в тронных залах королей и королев… Он сам писал свои песни, и он верил, что его песни были хороши достаточно, чтобы услаждать слух хорошенькой дочурки какого-нибудь старого аристократа, ветерана и баловня судьбы с собственным имением и огромным наследством. Пока, к сожалению, подобных заказов не поступало, но Рихард не отчаивался и не терял надежды. Приглашение в загородный дом одного весьма успешного торговца тоже было неплохо! Пожалуй, это было не просто «неплохо» — это было отличным началом чего-то нового. Там наверняка можно было познакомиться с нужными людьми, немного навязаться и в конечном итоге попасть туда, куда Рихард так стремился — во дворец к Герцогу. Он как раз шел купить новый, приличный костюм, но увидел на витрине ее — и все мысли улетучились. Она пела ему, он слышал нежный голос, он видел себя — в сиянии славы и известности, окруженного поклонниками. И она была с ним. Он купил ее, выложив необоснованно много, и остался без костюма. Но Рихарда это уже не волновало. В его небольшой, но светлой и чистой комнате под самой крышей она обосновалась так, будто всегда там была — среди мотков струн, баночек с полировкой и маслами. Блестела, натертая воском, манила черными сколами линий. Даже ржавые крепления, хоть их и не получилось полностью оттереть от многолетней грязи и соли моря, теперь больше не были такими рыжими, а кое-где даже стал виден черный, странный металл. Рихард никак не мог насмотреться на нее, не мог выкинуть из головы нежный голос. Голос требовал обрамления, легкого перелива, и он взял в руки инструмент, нежно касаясь струн.

Слава. Его ждала слава, известность. Нужно только правильно подобрать мелодию. Извлечь нужные ноты в нужной тональности и тогда его ждут успех и признание.

Рихард сыграл несколько аккордов, заставляя гитару тонко заскулить. Потом она застонала в его руках. Завыла, наконец. И это все было не то. Не тот звук. Для ее голоса требовалось что-то совершенно особенное. Он сидел на стуле час, два, три и даже больше, много больше, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать то, что требовал голос. На гитаре, на гремушке[2], на виоле[3] — все было не то. Свет уже давно не заливал его комнату золотыми потоками, в окно заглядывала луна — полная и такая непривычно яркая, что у Рихарда болели глаза.

Он не мог подобрать голосу обрамление из музыки. И голос злился. Голос проклинал его, и черные грани больше не казались ему мягким бархатом. Теперь это были разломы в земле, из которых тащило тухлятиной и холодом. В углах комнаты зашевелились тени, которые не мог прогнать лунный свет. В отчаянии Рихард перебирал все свои инструменты, настраивал по разному струны на них, даже придумал постучать по старому медному черпаку. Ногти отозвались болью, а черпак — довольно глухим звоном. У Рихарда болела голова, он плакал и умолял голос дать ему еще времени. Голос становился все настойчивее — он уже не был таким сладким.

_Утром он шагнул из окна своей комнаты под самым чердаком, с глухим чавкающим звуком падая на булыжники. И его покореженное, взорвавшееся кровью тело еще долго обсуждал люд на улицах, в толчее рынков, а дочери старых аристократов вздыхали по его красивому лицу, овеянному столь ужасающей славой._

Очнулся Тилль, когда лист в его руках уже был практически насквозь мокрым от морских брызгов. Как всегда море заворожило его перекатами шумных, неумолимых волн, буйством оттенков синего и черного, тошнотой и головокружением. Впрочем, Тилль не был уверен, что в этот раз виновато море. Он еще в детстве хотел сбежать из дома на какое-нибудь торговое судно, чтобы исследовать далекие портовые городишки, стоящие на белых песках, но ужасающая, не поддающаяся никаким молитвам морская болезнь свела мечты на нет. Сейчас его единственной связью с морем была работа смотрителя, стрела маяка и… Да, стук и пульсация где-то в виске. Пение было близко, так близко, будто Тилль утопил ее где-то прямо здесь, под днищем баркаса, а не на другом краю города, в противоположной от маяка стороне. Он уже привычным жестом сжал голову, потер виски, надеясь, что это отгонит от него надоедливое пение, от которого нигде нельзя было скрыться. Волны становились все выше — они отходили от береговой линии все дальше, грязь и отходы Дануолла постепенно оставались позади, и впереди было только море, только бескрайние водные просторы. Где-то под ними, Тилль знал, были руины древнего города. А еще дальше были киты.

Он слез с ящика, с трудом разгибая продрогшие ноги. Нужно было спрятать лист в сухое место, а еще ему хотелось промочить горло. Старый вояка явно будет не прочь тоже пропустить по стаканчику маслянистого, гадкого и обжигающего пойла.

— Дойдем за полчаса, если море не взбунтуется, — едва Тилль зашел на мостик, глухо каркнул капитан. Он был здесь один: в засаленной кепке и грязном кителе, с обвисшими, пышными усами, напоминающими щетку для чистки обуви. Его небольшие глазки, некогда бывшие голубыми, радостно блеснули, когда Тилль достал из своей поклажи бутылку. Стаканов у капитана не было, поэтому пили из горла. В стекла прилетали горсти воды, но внутри были сухо и относительно тепло, еще теплее становилось от алкоголя, и негласно было решено одним стаканом не ограничиться. Тилль знал, что это порицается, но ему было плевать. Маяк будет гореть все то время, что он будет на вахте, а в каком он будет состоянии после этой самой вахты — утомленный беготней, бессонными ночами, спиртным, морем и пением — никого волновать не должно. Капитан не соврал — через полчаса уже показалась скала маяка, и сам маяк, фонарную[4] которого окружали орущие, выписывающие круги чайки. Солнцу еще было довольно далеко до горизонта, но с моря набегали тучи, и Тилль с капитаном споро разгрузили баркас, доверху заполняя небольшую сараюшку тюками и ящиками. Желая вернуться в город до наступления темноты и шторма, капитан торопливо попрощался, и баркас, чихая старым, прогнившим двигателем, отчалил от пристани, ныряя с волны на волну и быстро уменьшаясь в размерах.

_На вид он пока здоров. Но симптомы скоро проявятся._

Тилль вздрогнул на очередном порыве ветра, поднял голову. Вокруг фонарной продолжали носиться чайки, требовательно о чем-то вереща и выискивая проблеск рыбьей чешуи в волнах. Тилль не верил в байку о том, что в чаек превращаются души погибших моряков. Не могли же абсолютно все моряки быть такими тупыми и прожорливыми идиотами, как эти невыносимые птицы. Под их неумолкающий клекот он зашел в свой домик, прильнувший к внешней стене маяка. Здесь волны звучали приглушенно, не так жадно. Обстановка была более чем скудной: кровать, стол с табуретом, небольшая печка с уходящей вверх, через крышу наружу трубой, и пара полок, поскрипывающих под весом стоящих на них баночек и пыли. В море, почему-то, всегда темнело раньше, чем на суше — или Тиллю так только казалось. Но до настоящей темноты было достаточно времени. А у Тилля оставался еще один лист. Покопавшись в своих вещах, он достал свечу, воткнул ее в подсвечник, и желтизна снова стала покрываться серостью.

_Он учился в Академии Натурфилософии задолго до Соколова. И он хотел разгадать ее загадку. Его звали Кристиан Лоренц, Доктор либо же просто Флаке для друзей задолго до того, как он закончил учебу и получил докторскую степень._

Медицина была его страстью. Флаке изучал болезни, выкашивающие целые города, и незначительные язвы, проходящие самостоятельно через пару дней. Он препарировал крыс и жаб, спиртовал змей, снимая с них кожу и мясо. К нему свозили трупы больных оспой. Он экспериментировал с травами и настойками, желая найти средство, которое притупляло бы симптомы морской болезни. Он был уверен в том, что «голос моря»[5] и «зов Полярной звезды»[6] — это не просто байки несведущих и не страшные сказки черни, призванные напугать детей. Флаке интересовало устройство ушной раковины, и он частенько вскрывал трупы совершенно не там, где следовало бы. Об этом никто не знал. Его коллеги, другие ученые из Академии, закрывали глаза на его странные увлечения звуком и слухом. Никто не хотел иметь дел с сумасшедшим, верящим в древние легенды. При плохом раскладе изысканиями Флаке наверняка заинтересовались бы Смотрители, и ученые предпочитали отгородить себя от всяческих подозрений. Не приближаться. Флаке не был на них в обиде. Флаке, признаться честно, и вовсе не замечал, что он какой-то изгой, слишком погруженный в свои идеи и исследования. Ему повезло. Он наткнулся на нее в доме своего друга, члена городского правления. Она должна была быть незаметна среди вычурных блюд и дорогого оружия, но она пела и Флаке ее слышал.

— А… Забавная безделушка. По правде, мне и не стоит держать ее у себя. Смотрители… Забирай ее, Флаке. Забирай и забудь, у кого ты ее взял. Я расскажу тебе секрет: поговаривают, что эта штука заставила самоубиться одного весьма многообещающего менестреля… Забирай это, Флаке, забирай поскорее. Я вижу, тебе уже не терпится улизнуть в свою каморку, которую ты зовешь громким словом лаборатория.

Флаке действительно забрал «безделушку» с собой. Он знал, что это не просто украшенный кусок китовой кости. Это была руна, осколок древней цивилизации, когда-то жившей на Гристоле, и Флаке… Слышал ее. Она пела, и черный рисунок в ее центре пульсировал, будто живое сердце.

Флаке слышал и о Чужом, и o поклонении его сверхъестественным силам, но никогда не придавал большого значения старым сказкам. Его матушка любила такие, у нее даже была книга. Как жаль, что Смотрители сожгли ее, когда ему не было и десяти. Сожгли вместе с книгой. Флаке грустил. О потерянных знаниях. Где теперь ему найти другой экземпляр? Есть ли он вообще?

Флаке вслушивался в тихий голосок, всматривался в чернильные линии и думал, где бы найти ему восприимчивого добровольца. Он не брезговал работать с вшивыми и вонючими бедняками, но и не хотел водить их к себе толпами, чтобы понять, какой же из них услышит ее. Это было бы неэффективно и так долго — так чрезвычайно долго… Флаке не хотел ждать. Руна пела, источала звук, который могли слышать далеко не все. Друг Флаке его не слышал — для него она была просто «забавной безделушкой». Флаке… Флаке слышал очень хорошо.

_Твердыми руками он взял в руки нож для колки льда и небольшой молоточек. Он вбивал нож себе в ухо, пока не пошла черная кровь. В зеркало он видел бездну, которая больше не шептала и не напевала — кричала так, что лопались барабанные перепонки. Он видел звук, который кроме него и редких избранных больше никто не слышал._

Карандаш сломался. Карандаш сломался на последнем слове, протыкая лист. Рядом лежал все еще влажный, тот, что Тилль исписал, пока они плыли к маяку. У самого подоконника, придавленный подсвечником, лежал третий. Они были полны историй, что ему нашептывали море и бездна, и Тилль задышал чуть посвободнее. За окном уже была темнота — пора было зажигать маяк.

Пение не умолкало. Стало громче? Тилль глубоко вздохнул, затем встал из-за стола. Набрал в канистру масла, отнес его наверх, в фонарную. Керосин там уже стоял. Теперь нужно было спуститься вниз, навесить на трос грузы. Тилль не спешил. Пение не умолкало. Он осторожно протер линзы, смахивая с них пыль и соленую морось. Маяк должен светить ярко. Небо укрывали черные тучи, пряча за собой звезды. Море волновалось. Пение не умолкало. Вода была холодной, а скалы под ступнями скользкими и острыми.

Он всматривался в линию горизонта и не видел ничего. Маяк горел. Пения больше не было слышно.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] тут описывается Кристоф, а не Чужой  
> [2] музыкальный инструмент, похожий на бубен  
> [3] музыкальный инструмент, схожий с виолончелью  
> [4] самая высшая точка маяка, где находится источник света  
> [5] инфразвуковые волны, возникающие над волнами при сильном ветре. считается, что они могут влиять на сознание человека и являются одной из причиной возникновения морской болезни  
> [6] необъяснимое явление, задокументированное у северных народов. маряченье, полярное бешенство, арктическая истерия - при этом феномене люди внезапно становятся неуправляемыми и убегают, невзирая на ночь и пургу, строго на Север. при попытках их остановить оказывают сильное сопротивление


End file.
